Midnight
by littlemonster13
Summary: An adventurous, charismatic teen girl from Louisiana moves to Forks a mile or so away from the Cullens. They have a strange meeting and become great friends. She falls in love, discovers she has powers, and gains a second family.
1. Moved In

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters, concepts, anything related to it, etc etc. I only own my original characters. **

* * *

><p>I lay in the field looking up at the clear sky, earbuds in and music up. It was maybe one of the sunniest days in Washington, something I shouldn't get used to here. But it was something normal for Louisiana. I missed home in Lafitte, breathing in warm swamp air. Hurricanes were getting worse, and there was always a need for evacuation. My step mom finally convinced my father to move. We just picked up and left, as if we had only been there temporarily. It shouldn't be so difficult this year, my sophomore year in high school. My little brother although, would have to deal with his eighth grade year in a new place. Hayden would make friends quickly though, he always has. If only I was more like him. I never really thought of myself as sort of an outgoing person, but I wasn't so shy either. Of course I would miss my friends back home, but I'd visit as often as possible. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift around the lyrics I was singing in my head. Maybe I would just automatically fit in here, like I had belonged here all along. Maybe, just maybe, I would find a boyfriend. I had never been boy crazy growing up. It was just that every guy I liked already had a girlfriend or just used me. Everything would be different here, I felt it. Aside from the fact that I was tanner than everyone in Washington.<p>

My dad was Cuban and my mom was half African-American, half Spanish. I was the tannest person in my house too since Hayden was only my half brother. With my dark brown loose waves, hazel eyes, and perfectly tanned skin, most people assumed I was Native American or Latina. Everyone else in my house looked perfectly Cuban with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Somehow I was always the outcast. As I opened my eyes I saw clouds slowly beginning to flow into my view. I heard the heavy steps of paws. I paused my music and sat up. Behind all the trees I could see bear shaped figures. As they approached, I saw they were wolves. Oversized wolves. The figure of a girl around sixteen was on the back of one of the wolves. Typically, I would be a little scared but, something about them didn't frighten me. Slowly I stood up and they stopped. I saw the girl's eyes widen and her mouth move. I wasn't quite sure if I should speak or move. The girl gracefully jumped off and began walking towards me as the wolf she was riding followed behind her. I slowly took both earbuds out, making sure I didn't make any sudden movements. A sandy wolf fell within their pace, gradually speeding up and halting at my feet. His eyes were intense and sensitive, contradicting themselves. As if he saw through me, and knew every aspect of me and my life. I slowly placed a hand on his jaw and leaned my head on his as he lowered it down. The girl and the other wolf had reached us. I set my eyes on them. The girl was gorgeous. She had curly, auburn hair, flawless almost transparent skin. She resembled a teenage porcelain doll that was only meant for show.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

I let go of my wolf's face and completely turned towards her.

"My name is Dakota, I just moved here from Louisiana," I said moving hair from my face.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Renesmeee Cullen," she said extending her arm.

I shook her hand, noticing the coldness of it and her shocked look.

"You're so warm," she whispered.

"I'm pretty cold actually. My mom says it's the Spanish in me that keeps me warm." I mumbled.

"Your mother sounds like a very wise woman," Renesmee smiled.

"I wish I could agree with you," I mumbled feeling light headed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

I fell down clumsily. My eyes rolled back and darkness took over my vision. A blur appeared and became sharp. I was sitting at the oval table in my grandmother's house. My mom's mother.

"Kota, I've been meaning to talk to you," Maw-Maw Kat smiled, hugging me.

"Maw-Maw?"

"Obviously enough sweetheart," she laughed.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"We're communicating through your dreams Kota."

"That's just silly Maw-Maw."

"No, no Kota. This is all too true. Your mama has been trying to hide this all from you. But you must know what you are."

"What are you talking about Maw-Maw Kat?"

"You have powers greater than any fortune teller in the French Quarter. You're a star child."

"I-I thought those stories were just old legends," I stuttered.

"To every tale, there lies truth," she smiled.

"I really have powers?"

"Greater than Renesmee and any vampire's powers. Greater than the werewolves you're with."

"You're talking crazy Maw-Maw."

"Don't sass your abuelita. I'll talk to you soon,"

"Maw-Maw, wait-"

The deep blur came back and once again there was darkness. Voices slowly came back to me, as I blinked back to conscience.

"Hi, Dakota. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Renesmee's grandfather. I'm a doctor at the hospital. How are you feeling?"

He had the same golden brown eyes as Renesmee, and the same porcelain skin. A vampire.

"I'm not sure but I need to call my grandmother if that's okay. Do you have my bag?" I whispered my voice raw.

"Of course sweetie. Here you go," Carlisle smiled, handing me my messenger bag, and leaving the room

I got my Sidekick and flicked it open and called Maw-Maw, closing it again.

"You're safe Kota, relax. Now is not the time to talk about this," she said hanging up.

Well I wasn't crazy; my grandmother had contacted me in my dream. As if my life could be anymore absurd. I sighed and took a deep breath. I was in a beautiful home, made mostly of windows, very modern. It was the Cullen's home. I pictured it in my head as if I was outside. How did I know what the outside of the house looked like? I laid my head back on the pillow. Only doctors would have hospital beds in their house. I felt someone enter the room, and I knew it was my wolf. But he wasn't a wolf anymore. I turned on my side to look at him. He was a guy about seventeen or so, and just as I had imagined him in my head. Tall, tan, and black crew cut hair. He was sexy. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. He walked closer to me and sat next to the bed. He smoothed my hair back with his hand. I opened my eyes to see him slightly frowning. He was worried.

"Feeling better?" he asked his voice smooth.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" he asked, worried.

"I knew who you were before I even opened my eyes. You don't have to explain anything right now. It kind of hurts to think," I whispered.

He smiled, momentarily relieved.

"Well, my name is Seth," he whispered, scooting closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews with your thoughts, comments, suggestions. etc etc. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more. (:<strong>


	2. Together for Infinity

"I've always liked that name," I smirked.

"You should get some rest Dakota."

"It's too cold in here to sleep," I shivered.

Seth pulled my other blanket up and tucked me in. Slowly he picked me up and got in the bed with me, cradling me in his arms. His unusual warmth was comforting. I listened to his heart beat, lulling me to sleep.

She looked so precious, asleep in my arms. I couldn't deny my need to protect her.

"Oh shit. No you didn't," Jacob whispered, entering the room.

"It happened in the field, I just wasn't sure of it." I whispered, smoothing her hair down.

"Wow, and I think in some innocent human way, she imprinted on you too," Jake smiled.

"I think so too, I can feel it."

"Something about her isn't normal Seth. She can't be just human," Jake said thinking.

"Maybe Alice knows?" I suggested.

"I can't really see much with you adorable puppies around" Alice joked, practically gliding into the room.

Dakota snuggled closer to me and relaxed a little bit. Damn, she was beautiful. Beautifully mysterious. She was my own puzzle to solve and I loved every piece of it.

"All I smell is you guys, not even a trace of human scent. What is she?" Alice asked, dazed.

"We don't even know. All we know is that her name is Dakota, and she's from Louisiana," I said softly.

"Well I think she's about to wake up," Alice whispered.

Dakota slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. I noticed her hazel eyes had turned a dark grey.

"This is Alice Cullen, Nessie's aunt," I introduced.

"Hi," Dakota and Alice said at the same time smiling.

"I would imagine you're kind of hungry, I'll get you something to eat," Alice smiled.

As Dakota tried to get off the bed, I set her down. She followed Alice to the kitchen.

I followed Alice down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their house was like a picture in a Family Circle magazine; clean and perfect. Just like their looks, model like and elegant.

"I'm hoping the boys left some food in here. They eat like a full army," Alice laughed looking in the fridge.

"Actually do you have oatmeal or something?" I suggested.

"I'm pretty sure we do, cinnamon roll flavored to be exact."

"That's perfect," I said sitting at the snack bar.

"You and Seth seem to be quite attached," Alice mentioned while fixing my oatmeal.

"Yeah, there's just some kind of stronger power pulling us together I guess."

"I hope you're treating our guest well Alice," and older woman smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Of course Esme," Alice said cheerfully.

"Hi Dakota, I'm Esme. Carlisle's wife."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Here you go Dakota," Alice smiled placing a bowl in front of me.

"Thanks Alice," I said slowly eating the oatmeal. It was the perfect temperature.

Maybe everything was finally falling into place. I felt like I belonged here with the Cullens and the werewolves. As if moving to Washington was some kind of fate. I finished my oatmeal and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink. I found the bathroom and locked myself in. I leaned over the sink and took a few deep breaths. I looked up into the mirror and noticed my eyes had turned a shade of gray. I just want to know what's really going on with me. Another deep breath and I walked back up to the room I was in before. I forgot I had been barefoot the entire time. I stopped at the top step overhearing a conversation going on in the room.

"She's obviously not a threat to anyone," Alice said.

"Of course not, she's a lovely young woman. I'm doubt she knows what kind of powers she has," Carlisle added.

"We can talk about this when everyone else is home. Dakota needs to get home soon," Esme calmly included.

I slowly pushed the door open.

"I'll bring Dakota home," Seth said standing from the chair.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grabbing my bag.

Seth walked towards me and placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Come back soon, we can hang out next time," Nessie called.

"Hopefully I won't pass out next time," I laughed.

We left the house and walked down the paved driveway. Surprisingly, my new house was in-between what could possibly be my new two favorite places in Forks. The field and the Cullen house.

"Where's your house before we get too far," Seth asked stepping closer.

"The house next to the field," I pointed down the road.

"Okay, cool, not too far of a walk. It used to be a ranch, that's why there's such a big field," Seth explained.

"Yeah, I kind of like the house. It's old, spacey, and really cozy."

"I bet. There are tons of houses like that on the reservation."

"I'd love to see it sometime," I smiled, stepping closer and placing my fingers in-between his,

"Of course, maybe tomorrow I can show you around," he said squeezing my hand.

"I'd really like that. Hold on, somebody's calling me," I smiled, digging my phone out of my bag.

"I'm coming up there in a few days. I'm also bringing your mother," I heard my Maw-Maw say.

"Do you have to bring her Maw-Maw?" I whined,

"No. But I want to, and I will. I'll see you soon," she said with a click

I slid my phone in my back pocket with my free hand.

"Sorry, that was my grandma," I apologized to Seth.

"It's okay Kota," he smiled.

"So about tomorrow," I said turning on the rocks in front of my mailbox to face him.

"I'll pick you up around eight thirty, then we can have breakfast with the pack. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

Seth grabbed me around my waist and swung me around. I giggled as he sat me down, still hugging him.

"Thanks for walking me home," I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime munchkin," he whispered back.

"Munchkin?" I giggled.

"Yeah, cause you're so tiny."

"Whatever you say, Smiley."

"I understand that nickname."

"See you bright and early tomorrow," I said pulling back to see his face.

"Sure thing gorgeous," he smiled kissing the top of my head.

I gave him a quick squeeze and walked back towards my house. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. My brother was sitting on the porch, playing a video game. I ruffled his hair and went inside.

"Hey Kota, you were out for a while," My step mom Kristen said.

"Yeah, I met these other kids in the field and I kind of passed out. So they brought me to their house since their grandpa's a doctor," I explained opening the fridge.

"Oh my. What did he say?" Kristen asked.

"He said I would be okay, and that I should eat more," I said grabbing a bottle of Sunny D out.

"He's right Dakota. You need more vitamins in your system," my dad said kissing the top of my head.

"Sure," I mumbled, swallowing my juice.

"So these kids must live pretty close," Kristen said putting the dishes away.

"Yeah they live in that house down the road next to the field."

"Well isn't that nice, you already made two new friends," my dad said smiling.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"Any plans to see them again?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you guys if it was cool if Seth showed me around the Quileute reservation tomorrow."

"Fine by me. What time are you guys going to head up there?"

"Around nine, since we were invited to have breakfast with Reneseme's family, the Cullens."

"Sounds fun," Kristen said glancing at my dad.

"I'm kind of excited."

"Good, I'm happy for you sweetheart. I'm heading down to the new office if you want to come," my dad offered.

"It's cool dad. I think I'll stay here," I yelled as I went upstairs.

"Are your eyes changing color Kota?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I think so. I'm assuming they're still grey."

"Your abuela's eyes are grey. You're starting to look like her."

"Thanks dad," I smiled even though he couldn't see my face.

Another thing I loved about the new house was having such a huge room. Not even including the fact that my bathroom was connected to my bedroom. No more sharing a bathroom with Hayden. I slid my phone out of my back pocket and collapsed on my bed. I noticed Reneseme had added her number to my phone. The number I really wanted, was Seth's. I pulled the charger wire off of the floor and plugged in my phone. I flipped myself off the other side of my bed and decided to take a shower. I pulled out my Spiderman pajama pants, and my navy blue tank top from my dresser. After showering and washing my hair, I went back down to the kitchen.

"Some guy named Seth called for you," Hayden said eating a bowl of cereal at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it(: Reviews please! <strong>


End file.
